Silent Screams for Help
by Saiyan-Garden
Summary: This story has been moved to my new name...MinaVarsra, in case nobody noticed! Please read it on that name...cuz i'm taking it off of this one soon!
1. The Begining!

I don't own Yugioh, so please don't sue.

IMPORTANT: I am getting a new name, cuz this one isn't really mine (long story) and since I have to wait 3 days to post stories on the new account I am posting this story on this name. I do plan on moving it in a couple days (like 3) the new name is going to be MinaVarsra, and I think the title will be the same...so yea, I probably won't put up the next chapter tillI change everything.

Background: YAY! My first kaiba/jou fic! I'm so excited. This fic is a redo of a story I wrote a few weeks ago. My sister had to write a story with the title "A Tale of Two ----" and make something up. It seemed rather easy…I had done it when I was in that class, but my sister was being stupid and decided to take all my chores in return for me writing the story. So this is that story…w/a new title, rewritten and extended!

Note: I welcome constructive criticism. If I have major mistakes…or I make a confusing statement…just tell me, but if you have a problem w/yaoi or you just hate my fic, keep it to yourself because I don't like flames!

00000000 Chapter 1 000000000

A small boy hid behind the mahogany desk; a look of terror etched across his face. "Come out you spineless coward," a dark voice demanded. The boy knew that the desk would not help him, but despite all logic he refused to budge.

The man, a dark silhouette hidden by shadows, stormed across the room and around the table. "What is the matter with you, boy?"

"I'm sorry, father. I was tired! I was trying to read, I really was! But it is so late and I haven't even had dinner yet."

"You may eat after you finish your studies, now get back to work!" His voice left no room for argument. In the Kaiba household there was no time for anything but work.

"But father I…" the boy was cut off by a sharp punch to the face. The younger Kaiba staggered back in shock. It was the first time his father had ever hit him.

00000000 End Dream 000000000

Seto Kaiba shot up in his bed. He hated his nightmares of his father and his abusive nature. Although this particular memory was not as violent as the others, it meant more to Seto than all the others combined. That was the punch that led to all the years of physical abuse.

Seto looked around his room, as if expecting his father to be standing near him, waiting to hit him for sleeping again. Finding himself alone, he rose to get his morning shower. He wanted to get to school early today. His teacher was planning to assign his class with a group project. Not being one for social activity, Seto was prepared to talk his teacher into giving him a different assignment.

"I just pray he's in a reasonable mood today."

00000000 At School 000000000

"Mr. Torres, I wanted to speak to you about our projects that you will be assigning today," Seto started.

"No," was the only thing Mr. Torres said. He didn't bother looking up to see the tall brunette he knew was standing over him.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I know you, Mr. Kaiba; you want me to exclude you from the group projects. You think I will bend to your will because you are such a powerful business man." Mr. Torres looked up at this point to stare at Seto.

"I believe," he continued, "that you need this project more than anyone else. You need some human interaction. You don't have any friends and I don't think you've ever said one nice word to anyone."

Seto glared at Mr. Torres "I do not need nor want friends, and making me do this project will not change that. I refuse to do the assignment"

Mr. Torres began to speak again when students began to walk through the doors. He lowered his voice so that only Seto could hear, "You will do this project Mr. Kaiba, or I will fail you and I know that even one failing grade could cost you custody of your younger brother.(1) Now please be seated so I can begin class."

Seto did as he was told and took his seat. As much as he hated to admit it, his teacher had amazing power over his entire life. _If I fail I will be breaking the judge's orders, and he will take Mokuba away from me. _Seeing no other choice, Seto decided that he would have to do this assignment. He just hoped he wasn't paired with Joey Wheeler.

0000000000 End Chapter 1 0000000000000

(1) In my story Seto has to attend school to maintain a semi-normal lifestyle in order to keep custody of Mokuba, because he is so young and that is what the Judge said.

Hmmm….I wonder who Seto will be paired with.

Please Review! It doesn't have to be much…you can say "I read the story" for all I care…so long as I get a review!


	2. For those that didn't read the summary

Sorry guys, this is just a note...no chapter 2 here! But don't worry chapter 2 is up...I finally got my new name...it's MinaVarsra! I posted both chapters 1 & 2 on that name under the story Silent Screams for Help! As you can see...it's the saqme story w/a diff name! Please go read the next chapter there! Hope you enjoy!

Siayan-Garden...now MinaVarsra!


End file.
